


the secret of the silver screen

by lilabut



Series: illuminate the heart [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilabut/pseuds/lilabut
Summary: “Hell, we made a baby on the kitchen table,” he murmurs against her pulse point, the memory sending small shock waves through her system, bright as fireworks. “We eat breakfast there with the kids. God knows where we made this one.”“I think I know,” she breathes, keeping her voice low. “Remember Halloween?”all because of youWhat exactlydidhappen on Halloween?





	the secret of the silver screen

**Author's Note:**

> Chronologically, this is set between _a curious speck_ and _all because of you_ , but it's meant to be an extention of _all because of you_.

_She can't stifle the moan that tears from her throat when he bucks up into her. “Daryl,” she gasps, grasping his shoulders desperately – whether to pull him closer or push him away, she doesn't know. “Not under the Christmas tree.”_

 

“ _Hell, we made a baby on the kitchen table,” he murmurs against her pulse point, the memory sending small shock waves through her system, bright as fireworks. “We eat breakfast there with the kids. God knows where we made this one.”_

 

_The mere mention of it has her inner muscles clenching painfully, and she shifts a bit closer, grinding against him. He deserves a taste of his own medicine, she decides, nuzzling her face against his neck where he smells of motor oil and pine, teeth just barely grazing his earlobe. “I think I know,” she breathes, keeping her voice low. “Remember Halloween?”_

 

_A shudder wrecks him, his hands now both curling around her hips. “Fuck, Carol,” he grunts, and before she can say more he quickly stands up, hands smoothing down to her thighs, keeping her pressed against him._

 

_[all because of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999515) _

 

* * *

 

 

**halloween:**

 

_We'll pick them up tomorrow morning,_ Carol promises, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear that has come loose from the two braids that frame her face.

 

Lori, shivering a little in the chilly October air wearing only her flimsy Wonder Woman costume, dismissively waves her hand.

 

_Oh, there's no rush. We don't have any plans and you two deserve some time for yourselves,_ she quips, emphasizing the intention behind her words with a wink.

 

Carol rolls her eyes, trying to bite back the tingle in her veins at the prospect of having Daryl to herself all night for the first time in months.

 

_Stop,_ she groans, only half-serious and with a slight grin. Looking over Lori's shoulder, she can see Sophia and Jack in the backseat of the Grimes' car. Sophia still wears her blonde, braided wig and the blue dress, and Jack fumbles with his white snowman costume, giggling when Carl - dressed as the Hulk - pokes his chubby little belly.

 

All of them have spent the last two hours roaming through the neighborhood, collecting an astonishing amount of candy in their little plastic cauldrons. The kids had a blast, and even Daryl had cracked a smile at some of their neighbors' rather outrageous decorations and costumes.

 

And stealing candy. That has always been his forte.

 

_Thank you for doing this,_ Carol sighs, hugging Lori tight. She knows it's no easy feat to take in both Sophia and Jack on top of their own two children, especially on Halloween when they are high on chocolate and candy.

 

But Lori just shakes her head, pulling out of the embrace. _No need for that,_ she says quietly, and then she's heading towards the car on quick feet. _See you tomorrow!_

 

Carol waves at her kids as Rick drives off, his Superman costume a little tight around the middle. She watches the car disappear around the corner, holding on to the door. There's a familiar jiggling sound and she looks down just in time to see Elsa, still wearing her little reindeer antlers, nuzzling her head into the fabric of her floor-length gown.

 

It itches, feels heavy and tight, but Sophia had squealed in delight when they found it at a costume store a few weeks ago.

 

_They leave already?_

 

Daryl appears in the hallway behind her, and Carol can't bite back a smirk at the sight of him. He has taken off his woolen hat by now, tossed onto the side table. But he's still wearing his dark faux fur costume and the blonde wig.

 

_Stop laughin',_ he grumbles, but she only smirks wider.

 

_Sure, Kristoff,_ she snickers, shutting the door and breaching the distance between them. The hem of her dress kisses the ground, flowing with every step.

 

He only scoffs when she loosely wraps her arms around his neck.

 

_I can't believe Sophia talked you into this,_ Carol chuckles, tugging at his fur-trimmed vest. He looks rugged and rustic, albeit a little too disgruntled to suit his character.

 

_Don't know how that happened,_ he mumbles, but she knows he doesn't really mind. Sophia has him wrapped around her little finger and he's well aware of that.

 

_Well, I approve,_ Carol murmurs, leaning up onto the toes of her heels to press a kiss to his lips. It's brief but sweet, stirring the embers in her blood.

 

When she pulls back, Daryl's eyes are a shade darker than before. _So, we got the place to ourselves, huh?_ His lips curl into a smirk, mischief written plainly across his face as his hands find her hips. The warmth of his touch burning through the layers of her dress.

 

_Hmm,_ she hums, nudging the tip of her nose against his. _Got any ideas?_

 

His face drops to the curve of her neck, ghosting his lips over the skin there. _Got a few of 'em,_ he rasps, making her legs tremble and a jolt of electricity shoot down her spine.

 

But she has a different idea. Wants to make the most of finally having some time for themselves.

 

_I think it's time for date night,_ she suggests, tugging at Daryl enough to be able to look at him.

 

_Ya serious?_ he asks, looking mildy disappointed and she almost laughs at the sight of him, pouting.

 

She nods, but trails her finger over his jaw and down his neck. _We can work on some of your ideas later,_ she promises, keeping her voice low. _I have a few of them myself._

 

* * *

 

The diner isn't as crowded as Carol had feared it would be. Most people are still out with their kids, she thinks.

 

It's one of their favorite places to go when they have time to themselves, always cozy and inviting with the most amazing food. But on Halloween, it's always a _real_ treat.

 

The owners go above and beyond to make it a special place to be that night, and today is no different. They do not disappoint.

 

Cobwebs are strung over the ceiling, large candelabras scattered all over the place. Candles burn in black and crimson. Fake blood splattered over the floor and walls. Plastic spiders strewn over the tables, rubber axes and machetes hanging from the ceiling.

 

They manage to find an empty booth in the back, pushing though a small gathering of witches, zombies, ghosts and masked murderers on their way there.

 

_Should'a done somethin' like that,_ Daryl mutters with a glance at the waitress behind the counter, looking suspiciously like the little black-haired girl they once watched crawling out of a television screen.

 

Carol rolls her eyes. _Not very kid-friendly,_ she replies. They don't look completely out of place in their Disney costumes, though. There's a couple dressed as Aladdin and Jasmine at the counter and someone in a Winnie Pooh costume squeezed into a booth with a bunch of mummies.

 

They slide into the empty booth across from one another and Carol carefully gathers the skirt of her dress in her lap.

 

Almost a dozen jack o' lanterns in varying sizes are placed on the table, candles flickering inside them. A burned parchment paper serves as the menu, bursting with all sorts of Halloween treats.

 

_What'ya gonna get?_ Daryl asks, pondering his own menu and fidgeting with a few rubber eyeballs that are resting on the window sill.

 

_Not sure yet,_ Carol replies with a smile, sinking into the comfortable bench. _I'm glad we're doing this._

 

Daryl ducks his head, trying to hide his smile. _'m glad, too._ Slowly, he reaches out and takes her hand, lacing their fingers together. Going out together is a rare treat, and Carol mourns the fact that they never got a chance to do this before their lives collided the way they did.

 

_Think the kids are gonna be all right?_ Daryl asks then, his concern for their well-being sending a warm flutter through Carol's chest.

 

_They have mountains of candy, what do you think?_

 

He huffs at that, lips curling into a smirk. _You're right._

 

_Always am,_ she teases, winking at him and relishing in the blush it sends rushing to his cheeks.

 

 

 

_Don't know how ya can eat that, looks disgusting,_ Daryl mutters, pointing his fork at her plate. The "toxic mac and cheese" served in a little cauldron stares back at him in all its green glory.

 

_It's amazing,_ Carol insists, taking another large bite. Daryl shakes his head in disbelief. His jack o' lantern shaped pumpkin pot pie is already half gone, and he's on his second glass of shrunken head cider, the carved apple bopping inside the drink.

 

Carol toys with the rim of her own class, collecting some sugar on her finger. Most of the purple cocktail is already gone, her throat warm and her blood starting to heat up.

 

When she slides her finger over her lips to taste the sugar, Daryl nearly chokes on his pie.

 

She smirks, and that earns her a nudge under the table.

 

_Tease,_ he mutters, shifting in his seat.

 

She leans closer, enough to run her finger down his jaw. _Later,_ she promises, just barely above a whisper.

 

 

 

_This is the best thing I've ever eaten,_ she declares, looking lovingly down at what had been called the "dead velvet cake" on the menu. Dripping red and juicy, all but melting on her tongue.

 

Daryl, who has a mouth full of cookies, just shrugs.

 

_How are they?_ she asks, pointing at his plate. He chose a variety of cookies for dessert, some shaped like voodoo dolls, cobwebs, mummies, green ones shaped like monster eye balls and bone shaped meringues.

 

_Pretty good,_ he mumbles, reaching for a bone. _Ain't as good as yours, though._

 

She giggles at that, already a little tipsy from her cocktail and high on endorphins just to be able to be here with him. _Thanks._

 

Their waitress shows up in that moment, wearing a tattered nurses costume, complete with blood stains. She's carrying a medical tray with two small glasses.

 

_On the house,_ she announces, setting the shot glasses down with a grin that shows off her fake yellow, rotten teeth.

 

She's gone again before either of them can say a thing, and Carol looks down at the glasses with raised brows.

 

They're jelly shots, that much is clear. She hasn't had one of those in years and she certainly never had one quite like these. With an eyeball floating in the glass.

 

_That looks disgusting,_ she mutters but Daryl only laughs at that.

 

_Ya just ate mac an' cheese that looks like it came out of a dumpster,_ he teases, shoving another cookie into his mouth.

 

_That was different._

 

_How?_

 

She doesn't bother replying, just waves her hand and digs into the last bits of her cake.

 

 

 

Slowly, the place begins to fill up, people getting noisy and the air heating up.

 

_Wanna get outta here?_ Daryl asks, wiping his chin with a blood stained napkin.

 

Carol nods, ready for some fresh air. Her costume is heavy and uncomfortable as it is, but the growing heat inside of here does not improve that one bit.

 

She eyes the still untouched shot glasses between them, trying to make a decision and ultimately deciding to hell with it.

 

They're responsible every other day of the year.

 

_Woah, ya gonna drink that?_ Daryl asks wide-eyed when she reaches for a shot, her hand stilling mid-air.

 

_Yes,_ she replies plainly, pushing the second glass towards him.

 

Reluctantly, he takes it, eyeing it with concern. _Ya sure that's a good idea? Don't wanna carry ya home._

 

_It's one shot,_ Daryl, she defends herself, lifting it to her mouth. _I can take_ one _shot._

 

_If ya say so,_ Daryl mutters, and the next second they're downing the disgustingly sweet shot, heat spreading down her throat.

 

_Jesus, that's gross._

 

* * *

 

_Is that ketchup?_ Carol giggles as the zombie on screen is beheaded, a stream of terrible looking fake blood shooting from his neck.

 

Daryl snorts, tossing more popcorn into his mouth. It smells buttery and sweet, and Carol reaches over and grabs a handful from the bucket on the seat next to him.

 

_Hey, 's mine,_ he grumbles, but he holds the bucket out for her instead of pulling it away.

 

_Oh, darlin',_ she drawls, putting on her best fake pout. _You need to learn to just... let it go._

 

He gives her the biggest eye roll she has ever seen from him. _Zip it. Y'ain't Elsa._

 

She bites back a giggle at that. _Make me._

 

Even in the dark movie theater she can see his eyes darkening, his gaze flickering down to her lips for a brief second. _Careful what ya wish for,_ he warns, all deep and gravelly. Making her blood sing.

 

She can still feel the lasting effects of the cocktail and that damn shot. Even though she doesn't feel drunk, she definitely feels... loose. But she doesn't push him further. Instead, she leans back into the chair and focuses her attention back on the awful zombie movie on screen.

 

_All of these people are useless,_ she declares, watching the small group of survivors barricade themselves in a rundown strip mall. So far, more than a handful of them have bit the dust, and the chances for all of them making it to the end are slim.

 

_Bunch o' pussies,_ Daryl grumbles, stretching his legs and in the process pulling down her cape that she'd thrown over the seat in front of her.

 

_Don't get it dirty,_ she hisses, grabbing it and tossing it onto the seat next to her.

 

The theater is empty except for them and so they'd taken the top row. There's nobody here to tell them to be quiet.

 

It had taken a few minutes to convince Daryl to go catch a movie, but he'd eventually agreed, albeit reluctantly. He doesn't seem to regret it now, most of his popcorn already gone even though they can't have been here for more than half an hour.

 

_Aaand here we go,_ Daryl mutters and when Carol looks back at the screen, she knows exactly what he's talking about.

 

_Well, they're as good as dead,_ she quips as the two people on screen begin shoving their tongues into each others mouths and tear off their already tattered clothes. She wants to laugh at how predictable this movie is but the sound gets stuck in her throat as she watches the scene unfold.

 

Bare skin being revealed and a whimper escaping the woman's lips. Her long hair cascading down her back as the man holds his blood stained hands at her bare waist.

 

Suddenly, Carol feels too hot. Her palms are clammy and the dress feels too tight. Her mouth is dry and a shiver runs down her spine, followed by goosebumps that spread all over her skin in waves.

 

All she can think about is the way Daryl had kissed her back home, full of desire and hope. The way he has looked at her all evening, eyes dark and needy.

 

She takes a shuddering breath as the man on screen lifts the woman easily onto a counter, a few glasses shattering to the ground, her legs locked tight around his hips.

 

There's no point in denying her body's reaction as her thoughts drift more and more towards Daryl. To the always fresh memory of his kiss and touch.

 

She can feel the wetness starting to gather between her legs and she subconsciously presses them together for some much needed friction, gasping softly when a spark shoots down her spine, gathering white and hot low in her belly.

 

Daryl doesn't miss it, and from her periphery she can see him watching her. Can see the way his hand clutches the armrest of the seat.

 

They could just get out of here. Head home.

 

But that seems so far away now and Carol feels like she'll go up in flames before they'll ever make it there. There's a throbbing pain making itself known just thinking about having to wait.

 

The alcohol buzzes in her veins, making her brave and reckless. Slowly, she reaches over, rests her hand on Daryl's thigh just above his knee. A firm touch but no more than that.

 

Still, he startles, bites back a grunt. And when she begins to move her hand up slowly, sliding it to the inside of his thigh as she inches upwards, he grabs her wrist.

 

_Carol-_ he chokes, but she leaves him no time to question this. Instead, she turns and leans into him, draws his earlobe between her teeth for a second before pressing a kiss to the sensitive skin beneath his ear.

 

_Please,_ she whispers, barely recognizing the hoarse tone of her own voice. _There's nobody here._ She fights against the pressure of Daryl's hand and he never used much force in the first place, making it easier for her to continue her journey until her fingertips graze his crotch.

 

_Fuck!_ he groans, throwing his head back against the headrest and squeezing his eyes shut tightly. _We can't,_ he grinds through his teeth as she cups him, already hardening under the faux leather of his pants. Weakly, he bucks into her touch as louder moans fill the theater.

 

_I can't wait,_ she breathes huskily, the words rolling off of her loosened tongue and suddenly there's no better prospect than climbing into his lap right here, right now.

 

And so she does.

 

Her dress flutters and crinkles as she throws her leg over Daryl, hands pressed to his shoulders for balance. The chair isn't very big and it's a tight fit, her thighs digging into the armrests but the slight pain dulls when her core presses right against Daryl's very prominent erection.

 

_Shit,_ he groans, hands clutching her hips with more pressure than he usually allows himself. Swallowing the curse, Carol presses her lips to his for a deep and greedy kiss. Sweeping her tongue into his mouth before he can even really respond.

 

An almost pathetic little whimper escapes him when she sucks his bottom lip between her teeth and grinds her hips down, eager and desperate. Her skin feels on fire as she tangles her hands into his hair, her nipples straining against her dress and pressing into his chest.

 

But he pulls away a second later, struggling for breath. _What if someone-_

 

She presses her fingers to his lips, nuzzling her nose into the crook of his neck. _Nobody can see,_ she breathes, suckling at the skin and feeling him shudder. _I need you._

 

Her words seem to light a fire in him, causing the last bits of doubt to fade that the alcohol hasn't already taken care of. He growls, low and almost menacing. The sound sends a jolt down her spine, more intense heat pooling low in her abdomen as she feels the sharp tug of her own desire.

 

His lips crash into hers a second later, nearly sending her tumbling backwards. With his feet planted firmly on the midnight blue carpet he thrusts up, hitting her just right.

 

The dress, however, is messily gathered between them, stuck under her knees and tight around her middle and Carol groans in frustration.

 

For now, though, she trails her fingers from his jaw over the side of his neck, feeling his pulse thrumming there. Further down she splays her hand over his chest, his heart beating erratically as she meets his thrusts with downwards movements of her own hips.

 

She could come like this, she realizes with a start. Already feels so worked up, wet and throbbing that it wouldn't take much more than this to send her over the edge.

 

But that's not what she needs right now. Her core aches as her muscles coil tight around nothing. Right now, she needs to feel him inside of her, stretching her. She knows she's ready, doesn't need anything to prepare her.

 

So, she allows her hand to slide further down over his stomach and abdomen, weaving her hand past his vest and the ruffles of her own dress until she finds his belt.

 

The moment she unbuckles it, the clang of it mingling with the sound of gunfire on screen, Daryl reaches down and grabs her wrist again.

 

_You're drunk,_ he pants as he pulls away from the kiss. Lips swollen and eyes hooded.

 

_Not as drunk as you think,_ she whispers with a wicked little smile, worming out of his grasp and sliding her hand into his pants.

 

Her fingers curl around the base of them, warm and hard in her palm and he gives up all fight right on the spot. Surrenders with a groan when she strokes him quickly and with a strong grasp.

 

_Carol- fuck,_ he moans, the sound of it only spurring her on. Frantically, she tugs his pants down enough to free him. But her dress is still in the way and she has no leverage here. With a sigh, she pulls away, climbing off his lap and standing on wobbly legs.

 

_What-_ he starts, confused and reaching out for her.

 

She doesn't make him wait for long. Turns around and hitches up her skirt around her hips.

 

_Jesus Christ,_ Daryl mutters, hands finding her hips and guiding her until she's settled in his lap. He's pressing right against her damp panties, the warm pressure almost enough to send her crashing over the edge before they even start.

 

Her fingers grip the headrest in front of her as she allows the skirt of her dress to drape over her lap. _Please,_ she whines, rocking back and forth against the length of him.

 

On screen, zombies flood the strip mall but she pays it no mind. Bites her bottom lip and squeezes her eyes shut when Daryl reaches between them, his calloused fingers pulling her panties to the side.

 

_Shit,_ he groans when her wetness coats his fingers and he can't resist circling her sensitive nub for a few seconds, stars shimmering in front of her closed eyes.

 

_Inside- I need-_ she gasps, long past coherent words.

 

He doesn't torture her longer. Grabs the base of himself and guides the tip to her entrance and she's so slick that he almost slides in without any effort from either of them. She sinks down on him then, taking him all at once until he's buried to the hilt. Stretching her, warm and thick, her walls already pulsing around him.

 

_Oh God,_ she gasps, trying to keep quiet but failing. The angle is new and unfamiliar but so, so good. All that keeps her from moving is Daryl's strong arm locked around her waist and his hand firm on her hip.

 

He's breathing heavily against the back of her neck, warm and damp. _Ya feel so fucking good,_ he rasps, the deep, hoarse timbre of his voice making her shudder and contract around him.

 

_You- you too,_ she stutters, knuckles white as she grasps the seat. _I need to- Move, please._

 

She's not above begging right now and the moment the words tumble from her mouth Daryl mercifully eases his grip on her. Feet firmly on the ground, he pushes up into her, bottoming out on the first thrust and making her cry out.

 

_Gotta be quiet,_ he murmurs into her ear, his hand moving up to loosely cover her mouth. He seems to have found some courage, some recklessness, and Carol is happy to reap the benefits of that.

 

She nods, starting to grind down against him as he starts a hasty, hard rhythm. Thrusting into her frantically, just her toes remaining on the ground.

 

His other hand slides up to her breast, cupping the weight of it through her dress and squeezing hard. That simple touch sends a shock wave through her system, the tight coil of white heat in her core just about ready to snap.

 

_I'm- God, Daryl,_ she moans, the words muffled as she lets her head fall back against his shoulder. Her hands clutch at his arm, at his thigh, anywhere she can reach as she moves faster and faster with him, chasing that high. Ignoring the strain in her thighs and the way he stretches her and fills her almost to the point of it being too much.

 

Her senses seem to work on overload, everything heightened.

 

She shifts a little then, trying to get even closer and suddenly he hits her just right, the pressure of him against the perfect spot.

 

_There!_ she gasps, clawing at his thigh, lips parted as her arms and legs begin to tingle.

 

_Shit,_ Daryl grunts, picking up the pace more than she thought he even could. The sound of their bare, slick skin is unmistakable, but the thrill of what they're doing outweighs any worries or concerns she might have. _Ya close already?_

 

She gasps out a _yes_ , but he barely has time to do much more about it before she's already falling. Clamping tight around him as a silent scream tears from her throat and her vision goes black. Her back arches almost y´to the point where she feels it might snap as wave after wave of her release rolls through her body.

 

Daryl can't hold back any longer, either. Clutching her to him and pushing himself as deep as he can go a few more times before stilling there. She can feel the warmth of his release as he spills into her, moans when he muffles his own groan by sucking the sensitive skin of her neck between his teeth.

 

It might leave a bruise but she only leans further into him, craves more even now.

 

Weakly, he bucks into her for a few seconds as the last shudders of his release throb through him, their bodies slowly going limp.

 

Carol doesn't think she can ever move again. A soft, hazy smile curls her lips and a delicate sigh escapes her as she turns her head. Daryl takes the invitation, his lips finding hers in a languid kiss, slower and sweeter than before.

 

Her hand curls around the back of his neck, drawing her fingers through his soft hair and feeling him tremble. It never ceases to amaze her how responsive and eager he is, even after all this time. She'd like nothing more than to stay right here in his arms and wait out the end of the movie. But she can feel him softening inside of her, his release beginning to leak down her thigh.

 

When she reluctantly pulls away from the kiss, Daryl makes a soft, disappointed sound, chasing after her.

 

_I need to clean up,_ she whispers, and his eyes flutter open then, a blush beginning to tint his cheeks.

 

_All right,_ he mutters, ducking his head. Somehow ashamed even after everything they've just done.

 

It's sweet enough to make her lean in for another kiss. Lingering until it starts to deepen again and she pulls away from him with a sigh.

 

 

 

She comes back from the bathroom just in time to see the last two remaining people make one last, stupid decision that, inevitably, leads to their gruesome, avoidable deaths.

 

* * *

 

The air has cooled outside but Carol barely feels it. Instead, she feels giddy and excited in a way she rarely does. Giggling as she holds on to Daryl's arm.

 

Swarms of people pass them as they head back home, the costumes weirder and scarier the later it gets. There's an almost full moon in the sky, illuminating their way along with the many lights strung up and candles flickering inside carved pumpkins on strangers' porches.

 

_Can't believe we did that,_ Daryl mutters, his cheeks still flushed. She can't quite believe it either now that the adrenaline has mostly faded. But her blood still buzzes in her veins and she feels deliciously boneless.

 

_Are you complaining?_ she asks, grinning up at him. He just scoffs, his answer plain to see. Over time, it's become easy for her to read him. Easier than it's been from the start.

 

They walk in silence for a little while, grinning at ridiculous costumes and throwing each other heated glances.

 

But then something else catches her eye. A crowd of people gathered in front of a house just off the main road, lights and candles and skeletons greeting them.

 

_Oh, look!_ she gasps, already tugging Daryl in the direction of the house. _A haunted house!_

 

His feet stagger and he stares at her in disbelief. _Ya wanna go in there?_

 

_Sure,_ she grins, feeling free and light right now almost as if she was someone else. Someone without responsibilities. The kind of person she could have been with Daryl long ago before life took a different path for her. _Those are harmless._

 

_Ain't scared,_ Daryl insists, but she doesn't miss the way he eyes the house with concern. They can already hear people screeching inside.

 

_Of course not, Pookie,_ she teases, leaning up on her tip toes and pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

 

He follows her then, the house looming over them complete with black wooden planks covering the windows and ominous red light glowing through the cracks.

 

_Just for the record,_ Daryl breathes into her ear as she pays for their tickets, making her shudder. _We ain't doing it in there._

 

* * *

 

**christmas eve:**

 

_That tickles,_ Carol giggles as Daryl kisses his way down her bare body, from her collarbone along the valley between her breasts and down to the flat of her stomach where he lingers.

 

Her nerves still flutter, sweat pearling on her body as she catches her breath. The sheets are tangled around them, clothes strewn across the dimly lit bedroom.

 

_Sorry,_ Daryl mutters, but he only nuzzles his face further into the soft skin of her lower belly, his scruff coarse but not unpleasant. Carol sighs contentedly, reaching down to run her fingers through Daryl's hair. His lips press a tender kiss just below her belly button, the weight of her news still fresh and exciting.

 

_This ain't a dream, right?_ he mutters, one kiss turning into three and five and a dozen that he feathers along her abdomen. Entranced in a way he wasn't allowed to be last time she carried his child.

 

Carol smiles softly, her heart so full of love and happiness that she feels it might burst. She feels drunk on it.

 

_No, it's not,_ she promises, even though she can't quite believe it herself yet. It does feel a little like a dream, but Daryl's whisper soft caresses are all too real.

 

_Could have a whole bunch of 'em,_ he wonders out loud, grinning like it's the best idea he's ever head.

 

_Oh no,_ Carol says defiantly, shaking her head. _No. After this one, you're using condoms. Every time._

 

He props his chin on her hipbone, giving her his best pout. _Ya wouldn't make me,_ he drawls, his hand finding her knee and ghosting up the inside of her thigh. Melting her.

 

_Yes I would,_ she breathes, trying not to focus on the way he starts to edge closer and closer to where she can still feel the echo of him. Touching her. Filling her.

 

_Nah,_ he mutters, slowly crawling up her body and she whimpers when she feels him hard against her core again. Rocking himself there but not yet pushing in. _Ya wouldn't._

 

She grins at his challenge, tilting her hips up and catching him just right. His eyes darken when his tip slides into her, the stretch of it already making her see stars.

 

Daryl leans down then, breath warm against her ear. _Gotta take ya to the movies more often,_ he rasps, but before she can say anything in her defense he pushes into her to the hilt, turning whatever argument had been on her lips into a silent scream.

 

 

 

After, when she's curled up against his chest and trails her hand over his heart, he takes her hand.

 

Promises her to never push her. It's something she already knew but she thanks him anyway. Gives him a soft, deep and lazy kiss.

 

_We should sleep,_ she whispers, burrowing further into him. _They're going to be up early._

 

Daryl groans, reaching over to switch off the lamp on his nightstand.

 

_Changed my mind,_ he mutters into the curls of her hair. _Maybe we don't need a whole bunch of 'em after all._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this little addition to this universe - I've been meaning to write this ever since I mentioned Halloween in _all because of you_ and I was quite excited that the time was finally right :)
> 
> Take a look at Carol and Daryl's Halloween treats [here](https://imgur.com/a/ZKjIG).


End file.
